B is for BIG TROUBLE
by Uniquepairings
Summary: Harry couldn't believe it. He was about to kill her when se pushed him up against the wall and kissed him! Then her sister joined them. Harry is one lucky guy! Lots of SLASH!


Summary: Harry was going to kill her. But she had other ideas. BL/HP/NM. SLASH!

Dark lovin'

Harry didn't know what to do. He was the boy who lived and now his enemies number 1 follower was pressing him up against the stone of the great hall with her hand on the bulge in his trousers. She kissed his neck and suddenly squeezed his balls gently making Harry moan as he felt even more desire to do some really dirty things to her. Her hair was that sexy mess it always was that made her look as if she had just finished and was ready for seconds. His hands suddenly found a life of their own and they snaked round Bella's waste pulling her in close so that his bulge was rubbing in between her legs and she moaned into his neck and her hand found a grip in his hair as she yanked his head back to give her a clear veiw of his muscled up neck. She ran her tongue up the side of his neck to his ear. He pushed her back slightly and lent his head down to kiss her visible clevage and make her want him to go even further. They both broke apart when a gasp from the entrance startled them. 'Cissy.' Bella cried. 'Come join us!' Narcissa looked about them kicked off her shoes and then stepped out of her dress before casting a spell on Bella and Harry to make their clothes disappear, so that Harry's 9" errection was pressing gently against Bella's clit. Bella and Narcissa both looked in amazment at the size of his dick then Bella pulled away allowing Narcissa to take Harry for a while. She kissed him passionatley on the lips then lined kisses all down his torso right to his crotch. She licked the end of his cock as Harry groaned and threw his head back against the wall as she swalloed him in one. Bella came and stood over her sister and kissed Harry on the lips smiling as she tasted her sister on his lips. Then she stood back and lay down under her sister and began to eat Narcissa out. Narcissa moaned against Harry's cock and He moaned as he felt a huge wave of pleasure surge threw him at the thought of Bella eating out her own sister. He couldn't hold out much longer but then he felt Narcissa's lips quit contact with his throbbing member Only to be replaced by another pair of lips. He didn't need to look to know who it was. He was so close but didn't want to disapoint so he thought of all the ugliest girls he could think of. It was really hard to concentrate on some thing other than what Bella was doing to his cock. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer and then Bella stopped and he let out an audiable groan and Bella smilied at him then said to him in a really sexy voice: 'Lie down and we can show you an even better time.' Harry didn't need telling twice he went straight down onto the cold hard stone and then Narcissa straddled his cock and threw her head back in pleasure as she speared herself on his tool. Bella kissed her sister and Harry lay back and watched as they practically ate each others faces off. Harry thrust upwards into Narcissa and she gasped Harry kept thrusting into her and she loved it. Bella came up and kissed him then she looped her leg over his head and sat down on his face. Harry couldn't beleive that his life had changed from him about to kill Bella now he was fucking her sister and licking her out while she kissed her sister and they felt each others tits occsionally breaking apart to suck each others tits.  
He was just about to come and fill Narcissa to the brim when he heard a high cold voice screaming something just by where the entrance to the great hall was. Narcissa flung her head back and screamed as she came onto Harry's prick and Harry turned on by what Narcissa's orgasm was doing to him came with a groan. He felt Bella clamp her pussy down onto his mouth and knew she was about to come as well. Just as Bella finished he felt pain engulf him and heard Bella and Narcissa screaming as well he knew that the Dark Lord had caught them and had now put all three of them under the Cruciatus curse. He woke up still naked with Bella and Narcissa tied up either side of him and Hermione, Ginny and the Dark Lord looking at all three of them with hurt and hatred. He knew Bella was bad news but he didn't realise that it would lead to his two best friends turning against him. Voldemort decided he would toture Harry in a different way as the spells seemed to have little effect on him. With Hermione and Ginny either side of him he put his wand away and saw Harry looking at him quizzically. Voldemort smilied inwardly, he could never show his emotions. He placed his arms around both Ginny and Hermione's waists and saw Harry looking in terror as he realised what the Dark Lord was about to do. Ginny and Hermione looked up at Voldemort and he smilied at them bring his lips to meet Hermiones as Ginny gasped then he moved on to Ginny and spent longer kissing her whilst fondling her breast that he could reach with one hand. Harry looked stunned as he saw how Ginny was enjoying what Voldemort was doing to her. Menawhile Hermione had gotten an idea of her own and she made all their clothes vanish; then she kissed a line down Voldemorts torso and stomach to his groin and took him in her mouth.  
Harry couldn't believe it and judging by Bella and Narcissa's looks they couldn't either. With all their clothes removed Voldemort now had acess to every part of Harry's former lover, and took full advantage. Aroused by what Hermione was doing to his cock Voldemort gently stroked Ginnys area as Ginny broke away from the kiss. She flung her head back and gasped as he pushed two long slim fingers inside of her. Voldemort finger fucked her to orgasm as Hermione sucked him to his own orgasm. Harry was amazed by how much of a slut his ex-girlfriend and friend were he didn't notice that each of them were facing the three of them again with their wands in hand. Bella shrieked her protest and Narcissa looked ready to faint. "My Lord! Please it was the only way I could stop him killing me!" Beella was desperate. Voldemort cocked his head to one side as he looked straight into her thoughts and saw she told the truth. His anger out ruled the truth and he raised his wand to be on a level with Bella's chest as Hermione raised hers at Narcissa's chest and Ginny raised her wand, without looking away from him, to Harry's chest. He knew it was hopless but he sent a pleading look in her direction and saw her wand hand drop a little. 'Three, two, one...' The voice of the Dark Lord said. Then three voices, all at once, said 'Avada Kedavra!'. Harry knew no more. 


End file.
